Que Lloro
by manismon
Summary: Taichi, Yamato, Sora... Una corta historia de este triángulo amoroso, que procuró ser conmovedora. Podremos sentir el autentico dolor de Taichi por amor. POR JENLIC


**Que lloro**

**Jenlic**

_-Lo siento Sora, no supe a donde más acudir. –_te dije esta noche en la puerta de tu casa, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba una excusa para estar contigo y aunque en esa ocasión no se trataba de un pretexto sino de unreal problema carecía de importanciaante el hecho de verte.

_-¡¡Por Dios, Tai!! ¿Que ha pasado ahora? – _Me contestas alarmada abriendo las puertas de tu casa, como siempre no puedes disimular tu exagerada preocupación, y al ver tu rostro al borde de las lágrimas no puedo evitar conmovermeante tu fragilidad. Es ello justamente lo que me cautiva de ti Sora, el sentir que me necesitas, el creer que puedo reconfortarte con un solo abrazo, descubrir tu debilidad aún cuando aparentes fortaleza porqueante mí eres transparente, ante mí eres pura, ante ti yo puedo ser tu héroe. Pero la circunstancia me obliga a abstenme de seguir mis impulsos, porque en este momento hay alguien que nos necesita a ambos y él es quien reclama toda la atención, por él es que tus lágrimas están a punto de desbordar.

_-Recuéstalo sobre el sofá –_pides con un hilo de voz como si el alma se te fuera en ello, y en el acto obedezco.

_- ¿Qué pasó Tai? ¿Porqué Matt está en estas condiciones? _– Ante esas preguntas no tengo contestación, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos la respuesta, porque esta escena no debería alarmarte, porque esta escena cada vez se repite con más frecuencia.

- _Otra vez bebió ¿Cierto?_

_-…_

_-Y otra vez se peleó ¿Cierto? _

_-…_

_¿Por qué?… -_Tú Sora, sabes la respuesta a todas esas preguntas mas no quisieras saberlo, sabes que esa es la vida que él eligió… pero prefieres ignorarlo. Mas sin embargo la decepción que debería reflejarse en tu rostro no está, en cambio hay preocupación, ansiedad, desasosiego pero sobretodo compasión, mucha compasión, bajas tu mirada como si tu fueras la culpable… ¿Porqué?...

Minutos después regresas con lo necesario para limpiar cada una de sus heridas, y lo haces en completo silencio, con celo, con devoción, como si trataras de curar también las heridas en su interior, como si quisieras borrar también las cicatrices que han marcado su vida, como si pretendieras rescatar su alma del profundo abismo donde se encuentra. No puedes soportarlo más y te lanzas a sus brazos que aún inconscientes besas desesperadamente como si con ello lograrás quitar una carga en tu interior.

_-¿Porqué Matt? ¿Qué estas haciendo con tu vida? _–Susurras escondiendo tu rostro en su pecho porque no quieres que yo vea que estas llorando amargamente y yo me preguntó ¿Por qué Sora? ¿Por qué si en algún lado estaba escrito que yo era para ti y tu eras para mí? y tú te atreves a ir en contra de ello ¿Por qué tu alma desafiante se creetan libre como para marcar un destino propio? Tal vez, yo sé la respuesta, tal vez me lo he negado todo este tiempo, y es que tú obedeces solo a la voz de tu corazón obviando todo lo demás, a ti no te importa lo que los otros piensen, hagan o digan, tú desafías a toda sabiduría con necios argumentos que son inalterables y la razón termina doblegándoseante ti.

Y ahora lloras y te muestras frágil, pero está vez yo no puedo abrigarte, porque esta vez…. Yo también lloro.

_**Quédate un momento así,  
No mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar  
Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo  
Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar…  
**_

Tenía que decírtelo, y llamé a tu nombre pero tú no contestaste, ni siquiera estoy seguro si me escuchaste o si sólo pensé haberte llamado. Me arrodillé a tus pies para llamar tu atención y solo así tu mirada desconcertada se posó en mí haciendo mil preguntas que no pudiste articular. Creo que siempre lo supiste.

_**Tal vez pienses que estoy loco,  
Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar  
Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro  
No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar….**_

_Sora, Yo… -_Se que tú presentías cualesserían mis palabras y entendí cuando bajaste nuevamente tu mirada que no querías escucharlas ¿Por qué?...

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo  
Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callabas…**_

Pero aún así…aún así muero por decírtelo, pero siento que las palabras mueren en mi boca antes de ser pronunciadas y el temor se apodera de mí. Y nuevamente saco fuerza de mi flaqueza y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos más tus ojos no me reconocen. ¡Es mi momento!

Pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil puesto que con un solo movimiento inconsciente de él reunió toda tu atención y tus ojos nuevamente brillaron cuando lo vistes despertarse.

_-¡¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!! –_Gritaste al tiempo que despertabas "sutilmente" a cachetadas a mi amigo para mi sorpresa y su confusión. Y tus lágrimas de nuevo corrían libremente…. Por él.

_¿Pero qué demo…..._

_¡¡ ¿Te crees que eres inmortal o qué imbécil?! -É_l no te responde; no sabe que está pasando, pero yo sí lo entiendo, miserablemente entiendo a la perfección y detesto que sea así.

_So…¡¡Sora?! _– Te contesta y tu paras de agredirlo solo para rodear su cuello con tus manos y llorar sobre su hombro, él no entiende todavía porque tu actitudtan contradictoria.

_Algún día –_Susurrabas débilmente sin levantar tu mirada – _algún día_ _perderás mucho más que la conciencia en una pelea…_- Él seguía sin entender, y yo… yo entendí que más que preocupación… en tu voz había dolor.

_¿La vida? –Pregun_tó sarcásticamente tomando duramente tu rostro- _Como si a alguien le importara…_

De nueva cuenta tu mano se estrelló contra su rostro levantándote inesperadamente de su torso.

_¡¡A mí me importas!! –_ Gritaste sorprendiéndolo.

_¿Por qué? –_Preguntó y esa también es mi duda... ¿Por qué?...

_¿Por qué va a ser tonto? –_En tu rostro se dibuja una sonrisa que no sé descifrar –_porque te amo… te amo y no soporto verte así … _

_Yo… yo también te amo -_Te contestó y ambos sellaron su declaración con un beso.

_**La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**_

_**Y me explicaba  
Que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto en formanatural lleno de fuego  
Si lo forzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final**_

El cuadro es perfecto, más no para mí que solo soy el espectador de ver como mi corazón sangra. Me levanté y recosté en la pared, cerré mis ojos, ellos se niegan a ver esa escena. Me sentía delirar.

¿Por qué? …

Así fue siempre ¿no? Las veces que te mostrabas frágil, cuando me has necesitado, ha sido siempre por él, pero no quise darme cuenta, por ello rezan que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y yo en este momento prefiero ser un ciego y creer que sigo siendo tu héroe.

_- Duerme _- Oigo le susurras, tu voz ahora está cargada de paz pero sobre todo amor. En realidad nunca me necesitaste ¿cierto? Cuando llorabas, tus lágrimas solo eran el resultado de las veces que habías perdido la batalla por rescatarlo a él, pero ahora sabes que lo lograste, y ya no me necesitaras más, y ahora es mi alma…quien llora.

_-¿Tai? –_Llamas a mi nombre más no te contesto ni abro mis ojos, siempre me gustó como suena mi nombre en tu voz pero esta vez no me contagias con tu alegría sino todo lo contrario.

_-¿Tai te sientes bien? ¿Qué te sucede? – _Ahora tengo toda tu atención, ahora que por fin él se ha dormido. Y nuevamente te escuchas preocupada, pero tu preocupación por mí no tiene comparación con la profesas por él. Acaricias mi mejilla tratando de transmitirme tu paz, pero no lo logras.

_-Sucede que, también te amo…- _Te dije_ y c_omo si te quemase quitaste tu mano de mí, y mi piel extrañó tu calidez ¿Te sorprendí?...

_**  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver…**_

_-…. _

Sé que quieres evitarme este dolor, pero poco o nada puedes hacer, y tu silencio grita por ti antes que tú puedas pronunciar palabra. No te esfuerces yo ya lo entendí. Y lo acepto, después de todo siempre lo supe…. Tú no necesitas un héroe.

_-Tai yo…_

_- No es necesario –_Ya todo esta dicho. No es necesario que finjas, porque aunque intentes comprender mi dolor nunca podrás. Ni yo mismo puedo contenerlo… y lloro…

**Que lloro por ti  
Que lloro sin ti  
Que ya lo entendí  
Que no eras para mí y lloro…**

Y nuevamente siento tu mano en mi mejilla, quitando de ellas mis lágrimas y mirarte sonriéndome veo en ti no a la frágil niña sino a la triunfante Sora. Te veo y comprendo que él es tu fuerza así como tú eres la de él. Solo él puede rescatarte, así como solo tú puedes rescatarle. Y sonrío…Y te abrazo y aunque me correspondes sabes que es una silenciosa despedida.

_-No dejes que repita lo de esta noche, es cansado arrastrarlo hasta acá –_Te dije y en respuesta me sonreíste como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Me fui de tu casa dejándote con él, quien ahora es tú héroe.

**Nunca me sentí tan solo…**


End file.
